My Troublemaker
by UltraviioletStar
Summary: ¿Podrá el destino juntar a dos personas que por fuera parecen iguales, pero por dentro, sus ideales, formas de pensar y ver la vida, son totalmente opuestas? All Time Low & Tokio Hotel
1. Let The Flames Begin

_Hey__, __kid__, __you've __got__, a __lot__ of __potential_

_But__ I __think __its__ time __to __move__ up, so __go__on__ and __blow __us __away __with __your __sound...  
_

Ella, una simple chica tratando de tener una vida normal junto a la banda de su hermano que esta alcanzando la fama. Sus arranques de hiperactividad, más las locuras de su hermano hacen de ella una persona que sabe disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

_  
Now you're everything that we've come to love,_

_You taught us to move, so we'll show it off,  
_

Él, líder de la banda de rock más importante de su país. Alcanzó la fama junto a su hermano y sus amigos solamente por darle rienda suelta a todo su potencial y con ganas de ver su sueño hecho realidad.

_Just__ drop us the beat..._

_  
_Él solo quiere un poco de tranquilidad, alejarse de la fama que tanto lo agobia y pasar desapercibido.

_  
Drink up last call before the sunrise sets the scene,_

_Of empty bottles, heavy hearts,_

the memories of broken dreams...  


Ella solo quiere contagiar al mundo con su alegría, pintar su camino con los colores que la hagan sentirse bien y no pasar desapercibida.

_We were so tired yet so alive,_

_Wrapped up in lies like sheets of another one night stand.._

_  
_¿Podrá el destino juntar a dos personas que por fuera parecen iguales, pero por dentro, sus ideales y formas de pensar y ver la vida, son totalmente opuestas?


	2. Break Out! Break Out!

_Break Out! Break Out!_

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde y unas chicas trataban de abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Gritándose y riéndose de si mismas, se dieron por vencidas y decidieron esperar a los chicos para que abrieran la puerta con sus llaves.

- ¡Solamente a ti se te ocurre dejar las llaves! – dijo una morena vestida con colores brillantes

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, Alex llegará pronto y nos abrirá la puerta. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Thyare, siéntate y relájate – dijo una castaña vestida también con colores brillantes

- No sé como logras estar tan tranquila, ¡y si no llegan! -

- Tienen que llegar, no serian tan irresponsables como para dejarnos solas dentro del apartamento -

- Jossy, hablamos de tu hermano y de los locos de sus amigos, ¿segura que la clase de álgebra de hoy no te afectó un poquito? -

- ¡Completamente segura! – dijo la aludida con una sonrisa burlona en su rosto – aparte, ya casi es hora de su almuerzo y hoy no nos salvamos, tendremos que cocinar -

- ¡Ah no!, siempre nos toca cocinar después de clases, no me parece justo -

- A mi tampoco me parece justo, pero ellos pagan la renta del apartamento y compran la comida, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer... -

- Tienes razón -

- Siempre - Thyare estaba a punto de reclamarle algo, pero Jossy la interrumpió – ¡Oh mira, ahí vienen los chicos! –

Unos chicos venían subiendo las escaleras con un gran escándalo, entre risas y burlas se podría notar que se estaban divirtiendo en grande. Todos eran altos, pero podían diferenciarse a través de sus cortes de cabello y el color de los mismos. Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento vieron a las chicas sentadas en la puerta, estas se pusieron de pie y los saludaron con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Dejaste las llaves adentro, hermanita? – preguntó el castaño con mechones rubios.

- ¡Claro que no!, solamente quisimos quedarnos afuera a ver a las personas subir y bajar las escaleras, - dijo Jossy, burlonamente

- No te hagas la graciosa, sabemos que las llaves están dentro y no quieres admitirlo – la retó el rubio mientras la miraba con determinación y una sonrisa burlona.

- Siempre con tus comentarios arrogantes, Zack – dijo Thyare un tanto molesta con la actitud del rubio

- Siempre entrometiéndote, Thyare – dijo el Zack, cambiando su actitud a una más ruda

- Mejor no hables, gastas tu arrogancia y puede que la necesites en un futuro – dijo la morena, irónicamente

- Si tratas de hacerme enojar, no lo lograrás, nunca has podido y nunca podrás – contestó el rubio, dejando su actitud ruda por una burlona

- Ya basta, parecen una pareja de dos años de matrimonio – dijo la castaña, ellos trataron de reclamarle pero ella se les adelantó, - no hubiera dejado las llaves si Jack – dijo mirando al pelinegro con mechones rubios – no me hubiera entretenido

- ¿Jack?, ¿Cómo?, - preguntó Alex mientras observaba intercaladamente a su hermana y a su mejor amigo

- Estabas dormido cuando las chicas se fueron al colegio – comentó el más callado de todos, Rian

- Ok, ¿alguien me cuenta lo sucedido? – preguntó Alex

Al ver que nadie se dignaba en decir lo que ocurrió, el pelinegro con mechones rubios, Jack, se dignó a contestar la pregunta formulada por su mejor amigo.

- Esta bien, yo te contaré, pero primero entremos al apartamento -

Ya dentro del mismo, todos se sentaron en la sala de estar mientras esperaban que Jack empezara su cómico relato de lo que sucedió esa mañana.

- Todo empezó así.. – comenzó a relatar

****

FLASHBACK

Amanecía y los chicos roncaban en su habitación, las chicas se levantaban y se arreglaban para ir al colegio. Una hora más tarde se les veía en la cocina viendo que desayunarían. Mientras tanto, tres de los chicos se levantaron debido al rugido de sus estómagos y aprovecharían el que las chicas harían el desayuno. El primero en llegar a la cocina fue Zack, pasó su pelea matutina con Thyare y después llegaron Jack y Rian.

- ¿Qué desayunaremos hoy, chicas? – pregunto un somnoliento Jack

- ¡Cereal! – contestó Jossy mientras volvía a comer

- ¿Cereal?, ¿seguras de que no quieren cocinar o algo así? – Preguntó un desilusionado Zack

- Naaah, no estamos de ánimos para eso – dijo Thyare mientras trataba de no reírse al ver la cara de decepción de los chicos

- Ok, no hay problema, yo soy capaz de hacerme un buen desayuno sin su ayuda, chicas – dijo Jack confiado

- Pues, adelante. Faltan exactamente hora y media para que nos vayamos al colegio, tiempo suficiente para ver el desastre que harás – dijo Jossy terminándose su desayuno mientras caminaba al fregadero a dejar su plato, seguida por Thyare

- Te vas a tragar tus palabras, cariño – contestó Jack observando con superioridad a las chicas

- Eso está por verse – contestó Jossy mientras le sacaba cómicamente la lengua y le guiñaba un ojo

Quince minutos después, la cocina era un completo desastre, todo se encontraba sucio y los chicos no eran la excepción. Al final Zack y Rian decidieron ayudar a Jack a preparar el desayuno, pero no contaban con lo que les sucedería, afortunadamente no rompieron nada. Zack y Rian se rindieron y fueron a cambiarse, ya que lo que tenían puesto no era nada agradable a la vista, huevos crudos, salsa de tomate, queso derretido y sirope en sus ropas. Jack no sabía qué hacer, Jossy dio un gran suspiro y se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarlo.

- Lo ves, un completo desastre en tiempo record – dijo Jossy mientras se reía suavemente

- Ok, tú ganas, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer un desayuno decente? – preguntó Jack con cara de cordero yendo al matadero, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Jossy

- Esta bien, te ayudo – dijo, quitando su vista de él – pero esto no se volverá a repetir

- ¡Entendido! – Dijo alegremente Jack mientras se acercaba a Jossy y depositaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla - ¡Eres la mejor!

- Si, Si, eso lo sé, ahora ve al refrigerador y busca los huevos, si es que quedaron – dijo viendo la playera de Jack – leche y mantequilla

Jack se volteó y caminó al refrigerador. Jossy empezó a limpiar un poco la mesa, recogió algunas cosas y las echó en una bolsa plástica y se fue al basurero. Jack regresó del refrigerador y puso los ingredientes en la mesa recién acaba de limpiar. Jossy venía del basurero, pero el desastre ocasionado por los chicos fue tan grande que hasta el piso habían ensuciado, ocasionando que Jossy pisara algo pegajoso y resbaloso. Ella dio un corto gritito y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó. Al ella abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Jack al frente al suyo y los brazos de él rodeándole la cintura. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos. No dejaban de verse en los ojos del otro, sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí e inevitablemente sus rostros se acercaban, cerraron los ojos y acortaron la distancia entre ellos con un suave pero corto beso. Poco a poco se fueron alejando uno del otro mientras abrían los ojos. Ambos, con las mejillas sonrosadas, se incorporaron y prepararon el desayuno en silencio.

El tiempo pasó y Thyare le avisó a Jossy que ya debían salir para el colegio. Jack seguía callado, pensando en lo sucedido, en cambio Jossy parecía aparentar que nada había pasado y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Tomó su bolsa llena de plaquitas de sus bandas favoritas y estaba por salir por la puerta, pero paró y se regresó a la cocina bajo la mirada del pelinegro con mechones rubios. Se acercó a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios, se separó de él y se volvió a reír suavemente, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, le dijo que les guardara desayuno a los chicos y salió, dejando a un atónito Jack en la cocina.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**  
**

- Y eso fue lo que pasó – dijo Jack asustado ante la reacción de Alex

- Ustedes... ¿Se besaron? – preguntó Alex, fingiendo una cara de puro asco

- ¡Ay, por favor!, no vengas con que no venía venir eso. Se nota a leguas que se gustan, Alex, se realista – dijo Thyare

- Estaba bromeando, no te tenías que poner así, a veces concuerdo con Zack, ¡te alteras por todo! –

- Thyare, si hablamos de personas que se gustan, Zack y tú encabezan la lista – dijo la castaña mientras encendía el televisor. Thyare y Zack iban a reclamarle algo, pero Jossy para evitarse otra discusión de ellos, se les adelantó – entonces, ¿All Time Low tiene presentación próximamente?

- Pues hoy tenemos una en la discoteca que abrieron la semana pasada – dijo Jack, comprendiendo el interés de Jossy en cambiar el tema

- ¿Neon Dungeon?, oh, me han hablado mucho sobre ese lugar. ¡Dicen que es excelente! ¡Los acompañamos! – dijo Thyare mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba a escoger la ropa que se pondría

- ¿Y quién dijo que irían? – preguntó Zack de forma maliciosa

- ¿Y por qué no? – desafió Thyare

- Zack, no empecemos otra discusión. – dijo Alex en tono cansado – ¡Deja que las chicas vengan con nosotros!

- Ok, pero con una condición -

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Jossy

- Que comiencen a preparar el almuerzo – dijo Zack mientras se reía por la cara que puso Thyare

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó histéricamente la morena

- Thyare, hablamos de eso mientras nos quedamos afuera, ¿te acuerdas? -

- Sí, ¡pero sigo diciendo que no es justo! - lloriqueaba Thyare

- No te pongas así. ¡Búscale el lado positivo! Sin nosotras, ellos puede que mueran de hambre – dijo Jossy mientras caminaba hacia la cocina – Aparte, tengo ganas de cocinar algo rico

- Ok, pero no hagas pasta. Siempre comemos eso cuando quieres cocinar algo rico – comentó Thyare mientras caminaba hacia la cocina detrás de Jossy, dejando a los chicos en la sala

- Bueno, ¿Qué hay de bueno en la televisión? – dijo Rian mientras hacia zapping con el control remoto.

Simultáneamente…

- Bill, arréglate temprano. Tenemos una fiesta en una discoteca nueva – dijo un chico con dreadlocks

- No te preocupes, Tom, estaré listo – dijo un chico con una melena por cabello – deberías ver a Georg, comió demasiado en el desayuno y no se sentía bien

- Ya estoy mejor, gracias – dijo Georg entrando a la habitación de los gemelos seguido de un rubio - ¿alguno sabe cómo se llama el lugar a donde vamos?

- Neon Dungeon – contestó Gustav, el rubio, mientras se sentaba en una silla

- Recuerden lo que nos dijo David, nada de armar escándalos – dijo Bill mientras veía a su hermano gemelo

- ¡La última vez no fue mi culpa! – Se defendió Tom – ¡ese gorila me pisó y tenía que defenderme!

- Si, si, como digas – contestó su hermano – Saki irá con nosotros

- Perfecto, así podremos escondernos si una bola de fans nos persiguen – comentó Georg mientras reía

- Como sea, dormiré un rato – dijo Tom – si no les molesta, ¿podrían salir de mi habitación?

- Yo también tengo algo de sueño, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Georg y salió de la habitación, seguido por Gustav

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro, hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio.

-¿Bill? -

- ¿Sí? -

- ¿No les pedí que salieran de mi habitación? -

- ¡Pero esta también es mi habitación! -

- Bueno, quédate. Pero no hagas ruido, necesito dormir -

Tom se acostó en su cama, dándole la espalda a su hermano. Al cabo de unos minutos, Bill habló:

- ¿Tomi? -

- ¿Qué quieres, Bill? –Preguntó con voz cansada

- Estoy aburrido -

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? -

- ¡Vamos a salir a comprar unas golosinas! -

- No -

- Aaww, ¿por qué? -

- Porque quiero dormir -

- Pero tengo hambre -

- Dile a Saki que te consiga unas gomitas, o algo por el estilo -

- ¡Pero quiero ir a comprarlas! -

- ¡Entonces ve! -

- ¡Pero no quiero ir solo! -

- ¡Dile a Georg o a Gustav que te acompañen! -

- ¡Pero quiero que mi hermano me acompañe! -

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir! -

- ¡Bitte, bitte, bitte! -

- ¡NO! -

- ¡Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte! – Decía Bill mientras lo halaba por la playera –

- ¡AAAHH, Ok, ya voy, pero tú te quedas aquí! – Dijo un enfadado Tom mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta – No quiero seguir escuchándote

Al Tom salir de la habitación, Bill esperó unos cuantos segundos. Ya cuando estuviera seguro de que Tom no lo escucharía, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- Siempre obtengo lo que quiero – dijo Bill, parando de reírse – ¡pero es más divertido obtenerlo y molestar a Tom al mismo tiempo!

* * *

Notas de la Autora (yo xD)  
¿Qué les pareció el cap?  
2 días en hacerlo u__u.. no estoy acostumbrada a escribir de este modo, pero bueno.. siento que qedó biien!  
Generalmente, escribía y subia los capitulos a un foro.. primeriza en fanfiction =D  
Agradecimientos a:  
Will.. me ayudaste bastante aunqe no lo creas! xD  
Gaby.. rossita, el nombre de la disco es estupendo.. danke =D  
Ramsés.. eemm.. en algo ayudaste!

los reviews me hacen feliiz.. dejen uno si les gustó.. y si no, también n__n


End file.
